


I Am Fearless and Therefore Powerful

by periwren



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sander Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Hiccups, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Note I got the idea for this from a Rugrats episode, Patton gets hurt, Scaring Logan, Sleep Deprivation, but everything is okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Logan gets a really bad case of hiccups. It's funny to start with but when they won't go away the others have to help. The best way to get rid of hiccups; scare the person. Too bad that Logan is fearless and therefore... probably doomed to have hiccups for the rest of his life or so he thinks. Turns out there is something that Logan is scared of after all.





	I Am Fearless and Therefore Powerful

“Okay – hug your knees.”

“I do not _hic_ do hugs.”

“C’mon Logan – desperate times call for desperate measures!”

“ _Fine – hic._ ”

Logan jumps up trying to catch his knees mid jump and nearly crashes face first into the floor.

“Oh my god – _no._ Sit down and then pull your knees towards your chest and then hug them!”

“Oh. I see. _Hic_ ”

Logan settles himself onto the floor and awkwardly hugs his knees feeling immensely silly which is not helped by the fact that Patton, Roman and Virgil are standing around in a circle peering down at him. They all lean in closer as a minute goes by and nothing happens waiting expectantly then – _hic!_

“Aww. That looked like it was going to work.”

Logan growled in frustration, “What’s next. _Hic._ ”

 ~~~~~

In case you need clarification for what the Sanders Sides are doing: Logan has a bad case of hiccups and he and the others are trying to get rid of them.

And when I say bad; I mean bad.

At first it was funny, I mean the serious Logic with hiccups – so cute, so hilarious, so hard to be taken seriously when every sentence you say is broken randomly with a loud HIC! Patton, Roman and Virgil did everything they could to get him to keep talking, Logan was confused as to why they were asking question about things they had never taken an interest in before. But he was getting frustrated with them when they burst into giggles every time he was interrupted by the hiccups.

Logan decided to just wait the hiccups out and read a book – but even when he wasn’t saying anything the others kept laughing every time he spontaneously made a noise. Logan found the others laughter more annoying than the hiccups and it didn’t take long for him to storm off to his room.

But then when he came down for lunch with the others, he still had the hiccups. And this just made the others mockery start all over again. He didn’t eat as much as he usually would because he was self-conscious that he might accidently choke or spit out his food. He was surprised how the others managed to not choke on their food given how much they kept giggling at him.

After lunch he tried to sneak off to his room but Roman latched onto his arm.

“And where do you think you’re going?” asked Roman his tone teasing.

“Back _hic_ to my room.” said Logan curtly.

“Nuh uh, you promised Patton yesterday that you would watch a Disney movie as a family activity – you can’t go back on your promise.” said Roman sounding way too happy about that.

“That’s right!” cried Patton beaming at Logan.

Logan squirmed “B-but _hic_ ” 

“Nope – no but hics. Family time is important and you can’t break a promise to Patton, I mean look that adorable face-” Patton does his most adorable puppy dog eyes, “Staying in your room all day is bad for your health and complexion – look at Virgil” Virgil glares at Roman. “Besides I know the _perfect_ movie for today.” Roman loops his arm around Logan’s and drags him into the living room.

Logan sits down in the middle of the main lounge and Patton plonks himself right next to him, so close that he’s leaning on him (Patton has no concept of personal space when it comes to Logan) while Virgil takes a seat in one of the arm chairs. Roman busily looks through the DVD’s searching for something.

From his position Logan can’t see the selection but is concerned when Virgil, who can see it, suddenly gives a snort of laughter that he tries to muffle with his hands as he glances over in his direction.

Roman finishes putting the DVD in and takes a seat next to Logan on the couch beaming. He leans in towards Logan who suddenly feels very trapped by the two bodies pressing against him. He hiccups again. Roman throws an arm casually over his shoulder, “Let us begin; And remember we’re all family here, everyone has to join in.”

Logan feels his face heat up with embarrassment and dread as the DVD starts. It’s not a Disney movie. It’s Thomas’s Disney sing along DVD for little kids that just want to sing along to the songs from several different Disney movies. There were even subtitles with a red bouncing ball down the bottom of the screen to help you sing along! Logan hiccups again. Patton giggles, Roman and Virgil look wickedly delighted as Under the Sea starts playing.

 ~~~~~~

 

Logan collapsed onto his bed exhausted and humiliated.  He was going to kill Roman. Thomas doesn’t need his Creativity, plagiarism isn’t such a bad thing, thought Logic.  

 

 ~~~~~~

The next morning Patton became worried when Logan didn’t come down for breakfast.

Maybe…maybe he’s upset about yesterday because we were laughing, thought Patton, Logan likes being taken seriously … maybe we were being …mean?!?! Patton’s hands flew up and clapped the sides of his cheeks; oh no! He didn’t want to be mean to Logan, he had to fix this. And he ran out of the kitchen.

“Um… so did one of us have to keep an eye on that bacon?” asked Roman pointing to the pan on the still lit stove top. Virgil looked up, shrugged his shoulders and then went back to reading his phone.

Upstairs, Patton knocked on Logan’s door, “Um Logan breakfast is ready.” But Logan didn’t reply.

Patton wrung his hands nervously, “A-and I just want to make sure you’re okay. And like not mad or anything about yesterday, you know with the hiccups and-”

From within the room Patton hears a loud hiccup. “Logan?”

“Go _hic_ away Patton.”

“Logan!”

“I just want _hic_ to sleep _hic …please_ ”

Patton gets an uneasy feeling in his stomach, tentatively he opens Logic’s bedroom door and peeks inside. Logan is sitting on his bed in his pyjamas, his usually tidy hair a complete bird’s nest and deep dark bags under his eyes. Wearily he lifts his head, “I _hic_ just want to go to sleep.”

Patton rushes in and cups Logan’s face, “Lo, didn’t you get any sleep last night?!”

Logan shakes his head “ _hic_ ”

Patton hugs him, “Oh no, oh Logan – I’m sorr-”

A loud shrilling alarm pierces the air. “PATTON! The bacon’s on fire! Ah-wait. Scratch that; Patton the kitchen’s on fire!” “WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHY DID YOU THROW OIL ON IT! WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE, YOU ROYAL IDIOT.”

 ~~~~~~ 

After Patton manages to save the house from burning down, he brings Logan down into the lounge room. At first the others don’t seem to realize how serious everything is because Logan hiccups again and Roman starts to giggle but that makes Logan’s eyes start to water and lips start quivering.

Roman seeing that he’s about to make _Logic cry_ goes into a flailing panic, “Ah, no – wait, I’m sorry -what?”

“ _I just want to hic sleeeep_.” cries Logan.

“Then- _then sleep_ ,” says Roman as if this is the most obvious thing in the world. Virgil smacks Roman on the back of the head. “The hiccups are keeping him awake nit wit!”

“Oh, okay then lets get rid of them,” says Roman clapping his hands together.

 ~~~~~~

And that leads us to where we are now with Logan sitting on the floor hugging his knees. It was not the first thing they tried to get rid of the hiccups that has failed.

They have also tried getting Logan to hold his breath. Breathing into a paper bag. Virgil’s controlled numbered breathing exercise.

Drinking a glass of water. Drinking a glass of iced water. Gargling iced water. Drinking from the opposite side of the glass; this one took some time. How do you drink from the opposite side of a glass? Initially Logan refused to do it because he thought Roman was making fun of him again and wanted him to appear foolish by spilling water on himself. So Roman showed him what he meant.

“This _hic_ is exactly what I just told you would _hic_ happen. Look, you’ve spilt water _hic_ all over yourself.”

“Well, um – it’s supposed to work! You can just change your top.”

“Hmm what about this one,” said Virgil looking at his phone “You drink a glass of water with a spoon or knife or something in it but you have to drink it while you keep the utensil’s handle balanced on your nose.”

Logan feels like he’s drunk more water than he has in his entire life. But it still wasn’t helping.

“Oh, this one might work for Logan, you always like examining different organisms for science.”

“Well _hic_ yes.”

“So, this hiccup cure says you just have to have an organism.”

The three other sides stare at Patton for several moments before Virgil walks over and looks at what he’s reading on his phone.

“Yeah… that word is not organism.”

“Oh, so Logan can’t have one?”

“…. not right now, Patton.”

“What about the other cure listed; can I do that sort of massage for him?”

Virgil gently takes the phone out of Patton’s hands and quickly hits the back button several times.

“No Patton, you can’t do that for Logan.”

“What sort of massage was it?” asked Logan.

“ _Youdon’twanttoknowcanwepleasemoveonnowandnevertalkaboutitagain_?”

“Fine. _Hic_.” Huffed Logan, “I need to go to the bathroom, I’ve drunk too much water.”

When he was gone Roman said “I’ve got an idea, it always works to get rid of hiccups. We need to scare him! Quickly everyone hide and when he comes back in the room jump out and scream boo or something.”

Roman quickly darted behind a door, Virgil ducked down behind a couch and Patton ripped the lampshade off the light and stuck it on his head. They heard a toilet being flushed as Virgil hissed at Patton, “Patton that won’t work?” as Logan reentered to room staring with bewilderment at Patton and then down at Virgil because he heard him.

“What are you two doing?” asked Logan.

“Um boo.” Said Virgil lamely looking up at Logan not remotely scary at all.

“BOO – _OUCH!_ ” cried Patton as he jumped forward still wearing the lampshade which blocked his view of the coffee table that he slammed his shin into.

Logan kept turning his head between the two of them trying to figure out what was going on.

“I am _hic_ confused.”

Suddenly Roman lunged out from behind the door “ **BOO!** ” he roared.

Logan turned and just looked at him blinking in misunderstanding, “Still confused _hic_ ,”

Roman dropped his hands to his sides in defeat, “Unbelievable.”

“We were trying to scare you,” explained Virgil.

“But I am fearless. And therefore powerful,” replied Logan confidently, he would have continued to look smug if not for the fact he hiccupped again.

Roman crossed his arms angrily, “Well I _would_ have scared you if you had not seen these two first – you were just expecting me that’s all! Mark my words Logan we are going to scare the pants off you!”

“No, we _hic_ need to figure out how _hic_ to get rid of these hiccups!”

“That’s what I meant- ah never mind.”

~~~~~~

So, for the rest of the day the sides did everything they could to try and scare Logan. Roman jumping out of unexpected places brandishing his sword (seriously how did he fit in the fridge) Virgil putting fake _and_ real spiders all over the place (Logan had to remove every single one before Patton got down off the top of the fridge), Roman flourishing a failed exam paper at him (we don’t go to school anymore – I _hic_ know that’s fake!) -everything the others could possibly think of but nothing worked.

“Hmm -wait wasn’t he scared of the open ocean?”

“Um maybe – I dunno.”

“Let’s flood the house with sea water and drown him!”

“WTF NO!”

“But we have to do something unexpected!”

“Yeah – unexpected, not murderous and/or impossible!”

“Hmm, okay-okay. How about _Patton_ dressing up as a monster or something and scaring him, he’s used to me or you dressing up in a horrifying get up but he won’t expect that from Patton.”

“I mean… that might work.”

So that was how Patton came to be dressed up in dark cloak, terrifying Halloween mask, covered with fake blood wielding a large realistic looking battle axe at the top of the stairs. Roman knew this was going to work – Patton had even started crying when he saw himself in mirror. When Logan came up the stairs Patton would be waiting, Roman would cut the lights, Virgil would perform some of his frightening roars and Patton would charge at Logan. It would be perfect! Logan would be terrified.

“Okay one more thing to make this absolutely perfect,” said Roman

“What?”

“Patton; start screaming for help! Make it sound like you’re really in trouble. That’ll get Logan running up here.”

“But, but – isn’t that lying?”

“No, we are doing this to help Logan remember – it’s just pretend, like acting. Patton you are just going to be acting.”

“But- I don’t think I can yell very loudly though this mask.”

Roman quickly pulled up the front of the mask so Patton’s mouth wasn’t obstructed.

“Okay go. Scream!”

“LOGAN, LOGAN HELP. HELP ME PLEASE!”

Roman pulled Patton’s mask back down – too far! Patton couldn’t see!

“Good job Patton, I can hear him coming,” said Roman hitting the lights.

“Roman I can’t see-”

“There he is,” whispered Roman urgently, “Now. GO.”

Patton blindly charged forward as Virgil took over with the sound effects of loud thunder and ear-splitting roar.

Patton held the axe up high as he ran but suddenly there was no footing! He had reached the end of the stairs but because he couldn’t see he had kept going.

Everything was over in a matter of seconds, he was falling, crashing down the stairs until he landed heavily in a heap at the bottom.

“PATTON!” he heard Logan scream close to him but his world was spinning he didn’t know which way was up.

He heard his name being screamed some more this time by Roman and Virgil as he heard more thunder, but it was just them running down the stairs to him.

Quickly the others scooped up Patton and carried him to the couch and gently pulled off the mask and cloak to check for injuries. By some miracle he had escaped any major injuries, but he had a lot of bad bruises. The others sat close to him holding ice packs in place and patting him and hugging him and telling him that everything was going to be okay. Of course everything was going to be okay – his family was looking after him.

“I’m so, so sorry Patton -its all my fault, it was my stupid idea.”

“It’s okay Roman, you were just trying to help Logan.”

“Hey… wait,” said Virgil as the others looked at him, “Listen.”

The others went quite until Logan asked, “What?”

“You.”

“Pardon.”

“Your hiccups are gone!”

Logan sat up straight at this realization, “You are correct. They have stopped.”

“Huh, I guess Logan is scared of something. Bloody axe wielding maniacs!” said Roman.

“Excuse me while I laugh… Ha. I knew that was Patton – he was still wearing his cardigan.”

“Then perhaps it was something else?” suggested Virgil quietly.

“Such as?”

“When Patton fell down the stairs, were you scared that he was hurt?”

Logan froze. The others raised their eyebrows expectantly at him.

“I-I supposed that perhaps – just maybe -because it could have caused quite a serious injury – that possibly I-I was concerned and um-”

Roman gasped and looked at Virgil who raised his eyebrows meaningfully.

“Aw that’s so cute! Logan felt scared.”

“It-it is not _cute_ and-and one could argue that it is a normal reaction to such an event and –”

“Look at how embarrassed he is – he must have been really, really scared!”

 _“_ Stop smiling like that. _You two would have felt the same way!”_

“Patton just makes Logan feel _so_ scared.”

“I bet his heart was pounding and _fluttering_.”

“He probably has nervous butterflies right now.”

“Because Patton is so scary,”

“You two aren’t even making sense!”

“Oh, Logan please don’t be scared of me, I promise I’m alright.”

“Patton I am not scared of you and I know you are perfectly fine.”

“Is that why you scooped him up and carried him bridal style to the couch.”

“Tsk Tsk, he’s stealing my moves,” sighed Roman.

“Too bad Patton didn’t lose consciousness – he could have tried to wake him up,” said Virgil making smacking sounds with his lips.

“What are you two talking about!” cried Logan and Roman and Virgil burst into giggles.

“Here Logan,” said Virgil passing him an ice pack. “You sit closer to Patton and hold this for him, Roman and I are going to make some tea.”

“Why do both you need to go and make tea?” asked Logan suspiciously.

“Oh no reason, you two sit tight. And Patton you be careful you don’t start making Logan feel scared again.”

“I don’t want to do that!” said Patton sounding distressed.

“Don’t worry even if you do, you just make sure you comfort him and everything will be just fine.”

_“I am not scared of Patton!”_

Roman ignored him as he turned to Virgil as they headed out of the room, “This is so adorable; I can’t believe I didn’t see that he’s scared of Patton!”

“I am too tired to deal with their nonsense,” moaned Logan.

Patton gasped,” Oh yes, you need to sleep don’t you, here – put your head on my shoulder or use my lap as a pillow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please note I took the idea from this fic completely from a Rugrats episode where Tommy (the bravest baby ever) has the hiccups and is only cured when he's scared that someone is hurt from a bunch of stuff falling on them - I think it was Angelica but this was a long long time ago.


End file.
